


Waldenbeck

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, not really idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Growing up is hard, it's harder when feelings are involved.





	Waldenbeck

Lukas Waldenbeck hated himself. Actually, he didn't hate himself, he hated his last name. Other than that he was pretty cool, probably the coolest kid in first grade. Except, he still couldn't spell his last name. It was frustrating and too long and easy to forget and sometimes when the teacher asked why he couldn't spell his last name kids would laugh. Lukas was envious of the other kids who had easier names. One boy had the last name of Wood, another kid had the last name of James, and lastly a boy in his class had the last name Shea.

Lukas wished he had a name like Shea or Wood. They were both four letters long and easy to remember and to write. Plus people didn't snicker when they read their last names out loud. They were normal. Unlike Lukas. But Lukas wanted to be normal, he wanted to be normal so bad, he just had to be. He already lost his mom and apparently everyone else in his class had one, so he definitely needed a different last name. 

It was a hard decision to make, changing his last name, but he had to do it. He started with Eric first. His last name was Moore. It was five letters and one of them were doubled so how hard could that be to remember?

"Hey! Eric!" Lukas yelled at recess one day.

Eric stopped playing basketball and turned around. "What?"

"Can I have your last name?" 

"What?"

"Your last name. I want it. Mines weird."

"Does that mean I'd get stuck with your weird name then?" 

Lukas huffed. "I don't know. I just know I don't like mine."

"Is it because you don't know how to spell it?" Tommy, a really mean bully, yelled, throwing the ball at Lukas.

The ball bounced off Lukas' arm and it hurt really bad. Lukas sniffed, shaking his head. "No!" 

"Sorry." Eric shrugged. "Your last name is freaky, I don't want it."

Lukas nodded, turning around, letting out a few tears. He didn't even acknowledge them. Big kids don't cry, that's what his dad always said. And Lukas was a big kid, so he wasn't going to cry.

The next person he asked was John Wood. His name was four letters and two of them were the same. It's impossible to mess that one up. He decided at lunch time he'd ask. Once lunch time rolled around Lukas ran to Johns table, his metal lunchbox in hand. He sat down next to John, a few girls and boys he didn't remember the names of sitting in front of John and him. Lukas opened his lunch box, pulling out a small chocolate cupcake.

"I want your last name."

John frowned. "But I like my last name."

"But I have a cupcake."

John looked at the cupcake then at the other people in the table. "I want more than just one cupcake if you want my last name."

Lukas looked down. Last time they went shopping his dad said that they couldn't get treats for a while. Said something about how they were running out of money and that it didn't grow on trees. Lukas didn't know what that meant, but he did know that he wasn't getting any more treats for a while.

"But.."

"You don't have more cupcakes?" John asked. "Why not?"

"Because my dad said we had to stop getting them..so this is the last one.. that means it's extra special." Lukas flashed a smile. 

"Hm.. it's not enough. Ask someone else." John mumbled. "My last name is worth more than a cupcake."

The last option he had was Philip. His last name was short and sure it didn't have double letters like Moore or Wood, but it was still easy to say and easy to spell. Much easier than Waldenbeck. So, once nap time rolled around, Lukas made sure to lay his mat out next to Philips. 

It was harder to talk to Philip. The other boys had friends, Philip didn't. John talked a lot and Eric loved playing basketball but Philip liked to read. He read bigger books than most of the kids but never talked. He didn't even talk to teachers when they called on him half the time. Lukas wasn't even sure Philip knew how to talk. So Lukas decided he'd give Philip one of his books to get him to talk. 

The teacher had just shut the lights off for nap time when Lukas pulled the book out from under his mat. The book was titled Three Little Pigs and Lukas remembered his mom reading it to him. The book made him sad now.

"Philip." Lukas whisper yelled. "Hey!" He poked the boys side causing Philip to jump.

Philip rolled over, looking at Lukas. "What?"

"I want your last name."

Philip was silent so Lukas decided it was time to hand Philip the book. 

"Here. It's a book my mom gave me."

"Why do you want my last name?" Philip asked, his eyes never leaving Lukas' face. It was weird.

"Because it's easy to spell and say."

Philip thought for a few seconds. "Why don't I just teach you how to spell it?"

Now it was Lukas' turn to stare. "You would?"

Philip smiled. It was the first time Lukas had ever seen him do it. "Yeah, spelling is easy for me. I'll help." He sat up, peeking around before crawling over to his desk, pulling out a small notebook and a red crayon. He crawled back over to their mats, laying down and tugging the blanket over them.

Philip whispered 'Waldenbeck' as he wrote it down in big red letters.

W A L D E N B E C K

He slid the paper towards Lukas, grinning. "Your turn."

Lukas learned two things that week. He learned how to spell his name and that Philip Shea needed friends. 

\- 

Fifth grade was when Lukas got his first motorcycle. His dad had recently told him about this amazing sport called motocross and now he can't stop talking about it. He's sure he read the rule book 10 times and that Philip has probably learned about everything there is to know because Lukas has talked about it so many times.

His bike was red, bright red like a firetruck. Well, it was white and red. The front was red, the rest was white, but the handles were red too. On the side of his bike was his last name printed in big red letters.

W A L D E N B E C K 

The first few times he rode it, he crashed. He could barely even drive in a straight like and stopping involved a lot of hitting the brakes and stumbling off of the bike. But Lukas pushed through it all and drove all the way to Philips house. He threw rocks at Philips window, grinning when Philip opened it up and leaned out.

"You're gonna break my window!" Philip laughed.

"I don't care. I can pay for it when I win every single race I'm in!"

Philips eyes went from Lukas to Lukas' bike, a smile spreading across his face. "You got one?!" 

"Yeah! My dad gave it to me this morning! I'm already learning how to drive it!" Lukas yelled.

Philip disappeared from the window and for a split second Lukas thought he didn't care. He came running out of his house a few minutes later, his bicycle helmet strapped onto his head. 

"What's the helmet for?" Lukas asked. 

"You're gonna drive me somewhere. Duh." Philip was already walking to the bike, about to climb on.

"I've only had this bike for like four hours, what if we crash." Lukas muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Philip climbed onto the bike, the smile still bright and big on his face. "I don't think we'll get hurt that bad."

"What if we die?"

"I doubt we'll die." Philip laughed. "You've always been such a drama queen."

"Shut up. I am not." Lukas mumbled, crossing his arms, his cheeks burning bright red. "I'm just worried you'll get hurt or something."

"Why?"

"Because if I kill you your mom would be kinda sad." Lukas laughed.

Philip punched Lukas' arm. "You should be worried about hurting me because we're best friends."

"I am, I am." Lukas yelled, pushing Philips hands away, holding them tight. He panted a few seconds before pushing Philip further back on the bike. "I swear."

Philip smiled, looking down, his cheeks turning pink. "We should go."

"Make sure you hold on tight so you don't fall. I'm still learning how to do the different speeds." Lukas climbed back onto his bike, smirking when he revved the engine and Philip tightened his arms around his torso. 

That day Lukas learned not to take sharp turns. (They fell over twice, neither got hurt but Philip teased him about it for a while.) He also learned that riding his motorcycle is best when Philip was on it with him. (Lukas wouldn't admit it but having Philip there calmed him down.) He also vowed to himself that day that he'd drive Philip every where until they grow old and get married.

\- 

Sophomore year Lukas won his first big award for one of his races. Philip wasn't there, they hadn't been friends since eighth grade year. But Tommy, Eric and John were there.  

Lukas wished he was there.. but he didn't tell Philip that.

\- 

Junior year Lukas and Philip started talking again, but it wasn't anything deep. Lukas missed Philip, but it was just a thing he wouldn't ever tell him. 

\- 

Senior year Anne insisted that Lukas and Philip took a picture together at graduation. Philip was smiling wider than Lukas had seen in years. (Not that he would watch Philip from at distance all of high school. No. That's weird.) His mom looked happier than he'd seen since they were kids, too. She had a pretty sundress on that was blue and white, and Philip had a suit on, with a blue flower in the pocket. The flower was a shade that matched Annes dress. The sight made Lukas' heart tighten. He missed his mom.

"Lukas." Annes voice tugged him from his thoughts. "I've missed seeing you. Philip said you'd been too busy with racing to spend any time with anyone."

Philip had lied. Lukas started ignoring him freshman year when Tommy said that Philip was too weird to hang out with. They hadn't even hung out since eighth grade year. And they'd only been texting every once in a while since junior year.

"Yeah.. I've missed him a lot, missed you too, Ms. Shea." Maybe he can say a few things he'd been holding back.

"Oh come on." Anne laughed. "You can call me Anne." 

Philip laughed, watching the two.

"Okay, okay." Anne pushed them together for a picture. "One, two.. wait no, Lukas, lean a bit closer."

Lukas leaned further in and that's when Philip spoke.

"Remember me when you're famous." Philip laughed.

"How could I forget? You're the first person I ever told about motocross. You even rode with me when I first got my bike." Lukas smiled, squeezing the arm he had around Philip, pulling him closer. 

"Yeah, okay."

"I should be telling you not to forget about me." Lukas mumbled.

"How could I forget you? I taught you how to spell your name and I let you almost kill me when you got your first bike." Philip teased.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "I didn't almost kill you." 

The click of Annes camera going off stopped the two from carrying on their conversation. They both looked at each other than at Anne.

"What? I couldn't help it. You both looked so happy together, like you were kids again." 

The two boys let go of each other, smiling awkwardly before waving goodbye. 

They weren't children anymore.

\- 

Lukas Waldenbeck became a famous rider when he was 22. One with the most wins under his belt for a while. 

No one showed up to that race. Though Lukas knew Philip would.. if they were still talking.

\- 

Lukas got an interview for a magazine only a few months after his win and he found himself waiting to go upstairs in an elevator with a boy with curly brown hair. 

Lukas knew this was him getting a second chance.

"Hey.." Lukas smiled.

The boy turned, his smile the same as it was when they were kids. "Hey, Waldenbeck."


End file.
